cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Meta Game
Please note: The following is for user provided advice and information about the community. It is not official information, and should not be taken as such. Metagaming refers to the act of playing the game on a higher level, above the actual gameplay or story. The "Meta Game" is the Community surrounding the game, the strategy the player takes, and any other player actions relating to the game, but outside the actual gameplay itself. The Meta game features a large cheating community, and many utilities. Community The community of cookie clicker began around mid august in 2013. The community started with a post about the game on 4chan.org's /v/ board, where it quickly gained a small following. The game later spread to Tumblr and Reddit, where it gained popularity. Today, there is a fanbase with a wiki, an online Forum , and its own Subreddit. Strategy The strategy of cookie clicker revolves around efficiency and building your CpS. Currently there is no end goal, so victory is impossible. The closest you can come to winning is to simply have a lot of cookies (or at least more than your friends). The game can be broken apart into 3 main categories: Early Game, Mid Game, And late game, with even more content after that with the addition of Prestige. Early Game The Early game is the start of the game, when you may only have a few Buildings, but most of your cookies comes from clicking. It is recommended to skip the cursors, as they are essentially useless without buying them in bulk. Instead, click the cookie until you have enough for 1 grandma, and work up from there until they become too expensive to buy with clicking alone. Use your remaining cookies to spam buy cursors, and then work towards Farms and Factories. Consider only getting a couple of farms to start, as they are the most useless building in the game, but will give you a much needed boost early game to work towards factories. Buy any upgrades available during early game as they will greatly improve your CpS. Mid Game As you work your way up to Mines, save up your cookies for Shipments, Alchemy Labs, and especially Portals. Portals will greatly increase your CpS, and are considered the most important mid game building. Continue to buy upgrades when you can afford them, and focus on growing your CpS, even though you may not have much control over it. You can also consider Achievement Hunting during this stage so kitten Upgrades are more efficient when you buy them. It is recommended you start idling midgame so you can afford the larger buildings and upgrades. Make sure to grab at least 15 of all buildings after grandmas to be able to buy their respective grandma upgrades . Late Game The Late game is mainly focused on buying the most expensive upgrades, and the most expensive buildings such as Antimatter Condensers and Prisms. Use upgrades to maximize your CpS, as the rest of the game will be spent idling. Through buying upgrades, Cursors and Grandmas become much more valuable late game, and the player may even research upgrades to unleash a Grandmapocalypse; bolstering their cookie production even further. During late game, consider idling to work towards big purchases for achievements and upgrades. It is important to work on Achievement hunting late game, as it increases your CpS, and you should start considering Reseting. Strive for at least 200 cursors and 200 grandmas, 128 farms, 100 factories through time machines, and 50 condensers. This will give nearly all of the building related achievements. Grandmapocalypse . The grandmapocalypse allows the player to purchase several upgrades that boost CpS in general as well as Grandma output specifically. If the player buys One Mind, Wrinklers will also begin to appear. This is very beneficial, because despite the withered CpS that is displayed, the net effect of having all ten Wrinklers feeding boosts your CpS by a factor of 6. The most widely accepted strategy is to stop buying upgrades after One Mind and Exotic Nuts. This will allow the player to get all ten Wrinklers as well as 66% Golden Cookies, allowing for Frenzy + Lucky combos in addition to the increased benefit of having Frenzies with Wrinklers. On the other hand, if the player has the Golden Goose Egg upgrade, which causes Golden Cookies to spawn 5% more often, there is also merit to going into Stage 2 or even Stage 3 in the hopes of getting Elder Frenzy + Reindeer combos, since this upgrade, added in a recent update, makes it much easier to manage the timing of the Golden Cookies relative to the Reindeer. Most believe that Stage One is still the best strategy for total cookie production, but it is ultimately up to the player to decide which strategy to use. It is not recommended to buy the Elder Pledge or Elder Covenant, because ending the Grandmapocalypse also gets rid of the Wrinklers, and as discussed, Wrinklers provide a significant boost to CpS. Post Late game, Resetting, and Prestige. see also Heavenly Chips Before you reset, make sure you have as many achievements as possible (excluding 100 antimatter condensers ), and decent number of Cookies Baked (this game). 325,000,000,000,000 is a good number, but 1 quadrillion is the recommended number. Tips and Tricks. *Due to the large number of upgrades, the Grandmas can be one of the best late game buildings, and can bring in plenty. *Don't worry about getting the 100 Antimatter Condensers, 100 Prisms, and the leprechaun achievements. *Make sure to turn off your computer's power saving mode for afk play, as it will limit the time you can spend afk. Cookie Clicker Classic Community The current community surrounding Cookie Clicker Classic is small, as most people prefer the updated versions of the game. The original community for cookie clicker was started on the /v/ board of 4chan.org, and later, around tumblr.com. Cheating in cookie clicker classic has been around since the begining of the community, although not as nearly as robust as it is today. Strategy It is important to note that the strategy is different Early Game The early game actually requires users to click. Auto clicks are a waste of cash. Make a small pool of grandmas and factories. When the factory prices inflate to over half of the price of a mine, alternate between factories and Mines. Don't buy more than 10 factories. Mid Game When you can afford it, start building Shipments. Shipments are a great source of income until they cost over 1/5 of an Alchemy lab, at this point, save for an Alchemy lab. Continue building alchemy until you can afford the Portal. End Game Buy portals and save up for later upgrades. The end game revolves mostly around the grandmapocalypse. Continue buying large upgrades. Grandmapocalypse Grandmapocalype is a bad thing, it could eat your cookie See Also *Competitive Play *Heavenly Chips *Cheating *Utilities Category:Cookie Clicker Classic